


Versace on the Floor

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: A Songfic; based on Bruno Mars' song "Versace on the Floor"





	Versace on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story below is fictional.

Xabi loosened his tie with one hand while he scrolled through his Spotify list with the other. He smiled finding the song that would just put the cherry on top of this amazing night.

“Look what I found waiting for us in the bar.” His wife’s voice pulled his attention away from his phone to the beautiful lady standing by the bedroom door, a bottle of Cristal and two flutes in her hands.

She places the two flutes down on the nearby table holding a pretty vase with gorgeous flowers and popped the bottle open.

He grinned, pressing play on his phone before joining her.

“Ah Bruno Mars! You know I just love him,” She smiles, handing him a filled flute.

“Correction,” Xabi’s silky voice sent shivers down her spine says taking the flute in one hand. “You love _just_ me.” He says before touching his glass to hers in a silent salute.

“That I do,” She concedes, her eyes watching him coquettishly over the rim of her glass.

 

_Let’s take our time tonight, girl_

 

He takes their glasses and places them on the table before wrapping his strong arms around her middle, her back to his front as they watched their reflection on the mirror.

“You’re so beautiful, have I told you that?” He asked, his lips against her head.

“A thousand time since this morning.” She said, smiling at his reflection. She loved how well she fit in his arms and how he tended to rub over her wedding band and finger, as if he was still disbelieving of their married status after all these years.

 

_Above us all the stars are watchin’_

_There’s no place I’d rather be in this world_

_Your eyes are where I’m lost in_

 

Xabi slowly started to hum along, softly; the couple swaying to the beat. She giggled as he suavely spun her around and they started to slow dance, his hand securely finding its place on her lower back while the other held her hand. She looked up to him and just awed at the gorgeous man in front of her. This man who so clearly loves her and their family; this good man with a heart of gold and loyalty for his friends. This man she loves who loves her back.

 

_Underneath the chandelier_

_We’re dancin’ all alone_

_There’s no reason to hide_

_What we’re feelin’ inside_

_Right now!_

 

Xabi’s eyes dropped down to her parted lips as her hand slowly made its way up the back of his neck to rest just where his hair stopped. He watched her eyelashes flutter and rest atop her soft cheeks as she tiptoed so their lips could touch.

Oh how Xabi loved how she carried her feelings on her sleeve, no games no tricks. She just unapologetically loves him and he couldn’t ask for more.

 

_So baby let’s just turn down the lights_

_And close the door_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won’t need it anymore_

_No you won’t need it no more_

 

“ _Let’s just kiss ‘til we’re naked, baby_ ” She sang against his lips, just in time with Bruno Mars.

He gave a low chuckle.

“ _Versace on the floor,”_ He sang along with a smile and she giggled.

The corners of Xabi’s eyes crinkled watching her cover her lips with her fingers as she giggled. She looked as cute as she did back when they first met and he made an embarrassing first impression by giving the cheesiest pick up line and losing his famous cool.

He twirled her around and made some fancy dance moves making the room echo with her happy chuckles, and the room light up with her smile.

 

_Versace on the floor_

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

 

She leads Xabi to the bed until the back of his legs bump against the bed, before turning her back to him. She gives him smile over her shoulder and he immediately knows what it means.

He kisses that sensitive spot under her ear he had discovered years ago and heard her give a sigh and tilt her head to the side giving him more space. He traced the swoop of her neck to her shoulder with kisses. She turned her head to meet his eyes and Xabi could swear her eyes contained his universe.

“I love you,” He whispered and she replied back.

His hands slid over the silky material of her expensive dress.

“Is it very ironic that this dress is an actual Versace dress,” She giggled breathlessly. After all these years, he could still take her breath away.

He lowered the zipper down and pushed the straps down her smooth arms.

“It’s just meant to be,” he murmurs, watching the dress slip down to pool around her hips. He pushes the dress down to reveal her in just her panties and this time it’s Xabi who ends up gasping, short of breath at the sight in front of him.

 

_I unzip the back to watch it fall_

_While I kiss your neck and shoulders_

_No don’t be afraid to show it off_

_I’ll be right here ready to hold you_

_Girl you know you’re perfect from_

_Your head down to your heels_

_Don’t be confused by my smile_

_'Cause I ain’t ever been more for real, for real_

_So just turn down the lights (down the lights)_

_And close the door (close the door)_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won’t need it anymore_

_No you won’t need it no more_

_Let’s just kiss 'til we’re naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

 

**[end]**


End file.
